


Waking up in paradise

by Spacebabevomit



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebabevomit/pseuds/Spacebabevomit
Summary: GG and Chet belong to toniVeil and sol are mine(This is entirely a vent piece and Toni will probably be the only one to see it lmao)
Kudos: 1





	Waking up in paradise

Veils death isn’t exciting. 

She dies cold, alone, and unloved. 

She dies covered in blood, in an extreme amount of pain. She dies heart broken. She dies knowing nobody loved her. Nobody cared about her, and nobody will bury her. 

She doesn’t even think they’ll find her body. She will rot in the same house her mom will. But her mom will have friends to find her body. 

That’s why her mom is always gone. Right? That’s why her mom hasn’t talked to her since she was 10? Despite living in the same house?

Maybe it was veils fault. It was her fault that there was no water. It was her fault that she had to eat the bugs off the wall to make sure she didn’t starve. It was her fault that the only food she ate was rotten, cold. 

It was her fault she got so sick. It was her fault she picked up the blade in the first place. 

Somehow, it’s all veils fault. 

She half expects to wake up in hell. She half expects nothing. Sure, a part of her has always hoped she would go to heaven. 

But the girls who got to heaven didn’t hurt themselves. The priest had said that. Girls who ate rotten food must be rotten on the inside, right? And rotten people went to hell. 

Veil was going to go to hell. 

That was what she thought, until she opened her eyes and was greeted with three people. 

Veil was confused. Was this the devil? The devil and his demons? The room didn’t look like heaven or hell. 

It looked like veils room. But, it had a bed. The window was intact, there wasn’t blood stains on the floor and walls, there were no bugs. The lights were on. The cold and horrendous feeling of death and sorrow wernt even touching veil. 

“Princess, princess can you hear me?” The woman says softly. All veil can think of, is that she’s beautiful. The woman looks so beautiful to veil. Like an angel. 

Was this heaven? 

“Sol, give her some space.” One of the men next to her say. Veil looks at him. 

He’s so tall. He must be over 7 feet. He’s Hairy too. But even then, he still looks handsome. The man next to him looks just as handsome. He has big fangs that stick from his mouth. 

“Chet, is she breathing?” The man asks. Chet, sol. Those don’t sound like angel or demon names to veil. 

“W-where-“ Sol smiles softly.

“Welcome babe.” She helps veil sit up. Veil looks at her body. It’s clean. Shes clean. Not just the dirt is gone, but every single scar, cut, wound is gone. 

She hasn’t even seen her skin unharmed in a decade. Tears fill her eyes as she looks at herself. 

“Yeah, Theyre really gone.” Chet says and smiles. The man next to him grins.

“You like that look huh?” He asks. Veil looks up at them as a sob breaks thru her mouth. Shes filled with so much peace. So much serenity. Shes not scared. Shes not anxious, afraid. That sick sick feeling in her stomach is gone. Her hands aren’t shaking, her body isn’t hurting. 

Shes happy. 

“You’re okay here veil. Everything is okay here.” Sol says softly. 

“W-who-“ veil finally tries to speak. For once, she doesn’t hate her voice. In fact, she can’t think of any specific thing she can feel negative about at the moment. 

“I’m gg, this is sol and chet.” GG tells veil. 

“We’ve been watching over you for a while now.” Chet says.

“That sounds so fucking creepy dude.” Sol interjects. Chet rolls his eyes. 

“L-like angels?” Veil asks. She still can’t stop crying. GG smiles.

“Something of That sort.” He says and helps veil stand. She’s so short compared to them all. 

“Where are we?” Veil asks. Sol hums.

“It’s not earth. It’s not heaven. It’s somewhere in between.” She explains. GG smiles.

“It’s not hell either.” Chet laughs. 

“Come on veil, there’s so much to talk to you about. We Gotta catch up.” 

Veil feels like she’s known these three all her life. 

Maybe sol was the one holding her when Vero died. 

Maybe gg was the one who rubbed her back when she threw up. 

Maybe chet was the one who kept her warm, even in the freezing winter. 

Maybe sol put that 20 dollars on the ground that fed veil for a week and a half. 

Maybe gg was the one who made sure she always had bandages, even if she didn’t remember buying them.

Maybe Chet was the one who got her bullies to back off of her. 

Maybe, these three have taken care of her her whole life. 

“We’ve been waiting for you.” Sol says softly. 

“We knew you’d come eventually. Not this soon, but we knew.” GG explains softly. 

“But we’re so happy for you to finally join us veil.” Chet says and looks at the small girl. They walk out of her apartment, and into a new world. The sun shines just perfect on veils skin. Her clean skin. Her perfect skin. Her beautiful skin. 

“Your skin won’t always be like this veil. But, for a while it will be.” Sol says gently. Veil nods her head. 

“About three days it’ll be back to how it was when you were alive. But that doesn’t change how we view you.” Chet says, stopping them in their tracks.

“You don’t have to worry about us veil. We’ve always protected you best we can, and now we can fully protect you.” Veil believes every word he is saying. 

Sol is right. 

A few days pass, and veils skin is back to normal, Including the cut that finished her life. They’re all sitting in their room. 

Their room. Shared. 

Veil feels like she has a family.

Veil isn’t alone anymore. 

Sol and Chet are watching football, while gg talks to veil some. 

“And that time you found 20 bucks? That was sol.” He’s been explaining what they’ve done for veil. 

Veil is covered up. Shes got gloves, long sleeve sweater, a long skirt. But it feels comfortable here. 

She doesn’t feel like she’s even hiding.

Chet, GG, and Sol gave her these clothes. They’re warmer than anything she’s had before. And veil finds comfort in covering up. She feels comfortable knowing that only those three know her secret. It’s a safe and comfortable feeling. 

“You’ve been there my whole life.” Veil says and smiles a bit. 

“Good things happen to good people veil. You’re a good person. We wouldn’t leave you.” GG says and grabs her hand.

“We won’t leave you.” He says and smiles. Veil believes him. She listens to Chet and sol scream at the tv about their football team. Veil has dinner on the stove. GG bought them drinks. Veil loves it here. 

“We knew you were gonna join us. We just didn’t know when.” GG says gently. 

“I hate that you were so young. But I understand Veil. You were so strong for staying so long, okay?” He reassures her softly. 

“The strongest woman I know.” He smiles wide at her.

“It’s okay you lost your battle. It’s okay it got the best of you. You have nothing to be ashamed of veil. You understand me?” He tells her. 

“I can’t promise everything will be peaches and cream up here. But it will be better here.” He promises her. 

And for once,

for once in veils entire fucking life, 

she feels at peace. 


End file.
